


Lieutenant Gavin Reed

by daddyzanchez



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Power Dynamics, Riding, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Connor doesn’t want Gavin to leave bed. Connor knows that Gavin gets off on being called Lieutenant. You do the math.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 87





	Lieutenant Gavin Reed

Connor exits stasis not a second later than nine in the morning. He doesn’t rely on the rest of his body entering an awakened state like humans. He is, both physically and mentally, awake in the blink of an eye. 

Beside him, it is not the same story. The sun is pining through the curtains of Detective Gavin Reed’s bedroom, beautifully hitting the detective’s back but threatening to move up towards his eyes as if it has traveled miles through the sky to mock him. It makes Connor smile, moving on the bed to lie close to him and watch him sleep. Unfortunately, the movement is also what makes Gavin wake up; he groans a little, saying something unintelligible during a yawn. 

“Christ, Connor,” he says as he is immediately met with the android’s piercing brown eyes, flinching as he is startled by his personal bubble being invaded, “You can’t watch someone sleep like that.”

“I didn’t intend to wake you up, my apologies. I sense a rise in your vitals. I must have given you a fright,” he replies genuinely, daring to wrap a long leg over Gavin’s back and hip to pull him closer.

“Yeah, no shit… And I need to piss,” Gavin simply says, turning onto his back to see if the grip loosens. It doesn’t.

“No, you don’t… You just hate physical touch and intimacy like this. I know you well enough but I thought exposure therapy would be a good approach,” Connor says, and then a pillow is thrown at his face, making him giggle softly. 

Connor decides that Gavin has to deal with an android octopus if he wants to get out of bed, as he proceeds to straddle him and lean down to hover just above him.

“Let me get out of bed,” Gavin groans, “Or at least convince me to stay. Your mission to hold me here against my will is failing.”

“Low blow,” Connor says with a pout, a skill he had acquired from Tina Chen. She had laughed until she was in tears when he asked her how to handle Detective Reed but eventually, she introduced him to the art of teasing and sulking — something that Gavin used an awful lot himself. Maybe that is why it works so well: a taste of his own medicine.

He turns his head away when Gavin tries to kiss him, making the other chuckle and roll his eyes, “Oh come on. Not even a kiss?”

Connor finds it hard to resist the urge to kiss the grumpy face below him, but he perseveres. The fun will end if he does, so instead he just sighs deeply and avoids him again. 

“Come on,” Gavin draws out the last word, twisting below him to get a reaction, but eventually Connor has had enough. He lets all his weight shift onto his arms as he leans down over Gavin to be inches from his face.

“No,” he says, pauses and bites his bottom lip. The title rolls off of his tongue and drips from his lips like honey, “ _ Lieutenant _ .” 

It is a cruel move, and whatever morning wood that Gavin is sporting has zero chance of going away now. It is probably also a little embarrassing for him… It had not taken Connor long to notice Gavin’s extreme taste for rising in his ranks, temper only stopping him from getting the promotion that he so clearly wanted. The mention of the word  _ Lieutenant _ gives him a taste of what it feels like, and it gets him all hot and bothered to hear Connor use it. The android has him in the palm of his hand. Maybe the mission won’t fail after all — Gavin is not here against his will anymore because he groans and, with determination, moves to kiss him. Still, Connor sits up straight with a pleased little smile and the detective groans in annoyance. 

“That was one  _ dangerous  _ move,” Gavin reaches for the covers. He pulls them up so he can tangle Connor’s arms into them, holding them in place behind his back until he is unable to move away. 

“Thought you’d like it,” Connor replies as Gavin sits up to finally capture his mouth in a kiss they both have longed for.

The first kiss of the day is hotter than usual, open-mouthed and heated. Gavin moans as he feels Connor suck on his tongue, hinting at a blowjob that may or may not be in store. The android feels a little too impatient for that right now, but he will see where things go.

“We haven’t done this in ages,” he says as the other finally needs air.  _ A human flaw _ , especially when Connor is as hungry for more as he is.

Gavin barks out a little laugh, “Fuck, do we need to send you by the DPD technician’s office again? Memory glitch? We did this yesterday.”

“No, that was the detective. I meant  _ Lieutenant Gavin Reed _ ,” Connor explains, admiring the new tint of the human’s lips; they are puffy and pink from kissing, and he looks almost edible at this point. 

“ _ Oh _ ,” Gavin releases him from the confinements of their covers. He lies back down and runs his hands up and down Connor’s milky white thighs, “It hasn’t been  _ that _ long.”

“Four weeks. Three days.”

“And how on Earth did you survive so long?” Gavin lays a hand on the back of Connor’s neck to pull him down, so he can kiss him again. It is much less intense than the first and doesn’t last as long, “Do you want it? Because I’d love to give it to you, baby.”

Connor is hard in his underwear as he nods eagerly at the offer. He hates how well he responds to Gavin’s words, but that soft morning growl is something he can never get over. 

“Then get the lube.”

The android gets on all fours to reach for the night stand’s drawer. Meanwhile, Gavin takes the opportunity to stare at Connor’s lean body; he is beautiful with his long limbs, skin so white that the red colour of the scratches that he sometimes makes pops even more. He reaches out, runs his hand down the arch of his back and settles it on his ass. 

_ Smack! _

“Gavin!” Connor sits back with furrowed brows.

“ _Gavin?_ It’s not Gavin right now, _Connor_ ,” he knows that the other hates being called his own name when they are together like this. Usually, they keep it out of the precinct but there _was_ one time that a “sweetheart” slipped out. Tina wouldn’t shut up about it.

“ _ Lieutenant _ then,” he pouts, “I’m not doing anything until you call me something else.” 

“Fine,” Gavin says and smiles boyishly, “Babe, honey bun, sweetheart, my love, boo, sunshine, sweetie, lovey dovey. And I’m?”

Connor cannot fight the grin on his face, so instead he lets himself chuckle at Gavin’s silliness and puts his hand on his chest, scratching lightly with his nails, “Lieutenant.”

He then drops the lube onto Gavin’s chest and gets up on his knees so he isn’t straddling him anymore. He hooks his thumbs into his black underwear, pulls them down over his hips teasingly before elegantly discarding them. 

“You’re up,” he says when he is completely naked, cock standing erect into the air and a faint blush on his face. He takes a second before he adds, “Please.”

“Thought I’d get a show,” Gavin groans, probably due to the fact that he is still tired (and it is most likely also why Connor is still on top), but he grabs the lube and drizzles a good amount onto his fingers. He smears it around for a moment to heat it up even though Connor hardly cares. 

“Who says you won’t get one?” Connor leans forward a bit to give space as Gavin slides his hand underneath his body. He is going to make sure that Gavin is mesmerised soon enough, as usual.

A finger enters Connor with ease and a second one follows not long after. He reacts by sighing, eyes fluttering closed as Gavin works him open. His body welcomes it but still, he reaches for his own cock to stroke himself through the act of getting ready. The combination is glorious. 

“Feels good,” Connor mutters, leaning forward a little more. He jerks himself off in tune with Gavin’s strokes inside of him, having to stop for a few seconds because a certain bundle of wires is grazed. It makes his senses tingle just right, “More,  _ please _ .”

“Just a little more, can’t let you have all the fun,” Gavin says as he curls his fingers inside of him. He goes slower to make sure that Connor won’t give in to pleasure too soon, because as much as he likes to see him lose himself, he likes to join in. 

The detective decides that it’s enough when he has three fingers inside Connor who is practically singing by now. With a huff, Connor welcomes the emptiness again, his chest pink and his nipples hard… so human, so delicate and perfect. Gavin reaches up to pinch one but Connor is too busy with another matter at hand. 

“You’re still dressed,” Connor groans at the realisation, “Don’t make me wait, I—“

Gavin grabs him by the chin and it shuts him up. The human raises a brow at the behaviour, tutting in disapproval, “Is that any way to talk to your superior? Listen, kid, we do this  _ my  _ way,  _ my _ tempo,  _ no buts. _ ”

Gavin takes a little extra time getting off his boxers just to tease him. He throws them in the same direction that Connor threw his own, only moving the bare minimum. Even so, he barely has time to get comfortable again because Connor is already fetching the lube to drizzle another generous amount onto his dick. The android simply is too eager to wait… maybe he’s already done the math and made the conclusion that whatever he receives as a threat is worth ignoring because Connor slides down on his length only moments later. They groan in unison. Gavin doesn’t even want to complain. 

Connor is beaming with pride as he looks down at Gavin who has his eyes shut at the first rolls of the android’s hips. It’s nice to feel wanted, especially by Gavin Reed, who is usually so grumpy and hard to please... But not with Connor; Connor has him in the palm of his hand and he loves the feeling of the detective’s fingertips digging into his bony hips. 

In the beginning, Gavin would often complain about how many times they were late to work due to finding themselves in these situations. This was when Connor was first exploring intimacy and sexuality, trying to get an understanding of why humans liked it so much, to the point where it corrupted their minds. Gavin denied that he felt like that but never said no to touching him over and over again (until Fowler had a row with them in his office after they stumbled into the precinct three hours too late, drunk on endorphins). The fact was, and is, that Gavin is as addicted to Connor as Connor is to him, but it’s unlikely that either of them will admit it.

How does Connor know this? Because when he opens his eyes again, Gavin is looking up at him with awe, as if he is going to shatter if he looks away. The detective’s mouth is slack, breath slightly ragged, and he moans with each stroke of his cock as Connor moves on him. 

The stare burns because Connor feels like his skin is on fire, grazing him beautifully as he feels like more than enough. As a reward, he lifts himself and sinks down again,  _ and again, and again _ , setting up a steady rhythm that they both can enjoy. Additionally, he touches himself; hands travelling up his body until he has his hands in his own hair.

“ _ Oh, oh— ah _ ,” he moans loudly, moving up and down Gavin’s length and feeling the heat from the detective’s gaze settle in the pit of his stomach. His voice is silky, “Lieutenant— you’re so good,  _ right there _ , hm?”

“Baby,” Gavin simply replies, letting out an occasional moan, “Don’t you dare stop.”

Connor leans back, reaching behind him to rest his hand on Gavin’s bent knee. He speeds up the rolling of his hips, his own cock bouncing as he moves, looking an angry red colour as it is still not involved — yet. 

“Don’t pull away, dumbo,” Gavin says and reaches behind his ass to pull him forward. It catches the android by surprise, who falls forward and nearly headbutts his boyfriend. Connor cannot stop himself from laughing, but he gets a smack to his ass in return, Gavin grumbling beneath him, “Stop laughing when I’m balls deep in you. It’s amazing, but  _ torture _ .”

“Don’t give me any ideas,” Connor replies with another fit of giggles but he is captured in a deep kiss as an attempt to be shut up. It is welcomed though, and Connor wraps his arms around Gavin’s neck and shoulders as he kisses him like his life depends on it. 

Meanwhile, Gavin takes the opportunity to slam up into him. It breaks the kiss because Connor gasps loudly, managing to sit up again before the other repeats the move. He groans again, this time more high-pitched.

“Do it again,” Connor begs, placing both palms on Gavin’s chest. He slides his fingers through the faint amount of chest hair, then uses his nails to stress what he wants, “Please, baby,  _ fuck me _ .”

Gavin doesn’t hesitate as he moves underneath Connor, starting up a series of maddening thrusts that keep going despite the sweat gathering on his forehead and his impossibly laboured breathing. Connor cannot get enough, suddenly moving too and meeting him just right — they know each other’s bodies so well by now.

“Give it to me!” Connor shouts, head thrown back as Gavin touches him so deep inside. He reaches down to grab his own cock, stroking himself fast as he feels his high approach, “I won’t break—  _ ah _ !”

Connor doesn’t care if Gavin strains every muscle in his body right now. All that matters is the orgasm that is approaching so fast that he doesn’t get to announce it. He comes.  _ Hard _ . Thighs twitching and voice shaking, “Oh my God, I’m—  _ fuck _ .”

Gavin pulses inside of him a moment later, coating the android’s insides with his come. Connor revels in the feeling, knows that Gavin loves that he enjoys it too. Despite not having the endorphins in his body like his human does, he stills feels giggly and silly as he collapses on top of the other.

After a moment, Gavin slips out of him and Connor just lays there, thinking, comfortable. 

“I love you,” he says quietly, head on Gavin’s chest, playing with a nipple. He does. Nothing is more true. 

“Love you too, tin can,” Gavin replies after a moment, fingertips running up and down Connor’s arm, “... But I do need a piss soon.”

“Five minutes more?” Connor closes his eyes, “You humans are so annoying with your basic needs.”

“And not a minute more, Mr. We-Can’t-Fuck-Because-I’m-Low-On-Battery,” Gavin retorts but he knows that only half of the sentence is true. Five minutes? They have all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Han for proofreading this!


End file.
